Social Networking
by pichi dichi
Summary: jangan salah, semua orang kini memiliki akun jejaring sosial termasuk mereka...


**a/n: **fic ini Cuma buat hiburan semata.. so pleaseee… jangan ada yang tersinggung.. no offense buat siapapun, fans manapun… saya sendiri suka anime ini dan gak bermaksud buat melecehkan.. thankyou , enjoy this

**Disclaimer** : Tetsuhiro Koshita

**Social Networking**

**A blog by Retsuya Ichimonji**

Aku mengutak-ngatik komputer di bengkel Gen, setelah ketawa ngakak mendengar cerita Retsu, seniorku yang menceritakan tentang isi diary adiknya yang bernama Go Seiba, Aku jadi geli sendiri geli geli gelisah gimanaaa gitu karena ketakutan kakakku itu juga jadi ikut-ikutan ngintip buku harianku juga lagi. Kakakku itu kan rada-rada kayak ayam sukanya kepok kepok kepok... kepo alias suka iku campur maksudnya.. tapi jangan bilang-bilang kakak yah.. tapi gak apa-apa sih paling dia cuma bawel sambil teriak-teriak.

Tapi aku sih kalem-kalem aja yah, wong aku taruh buku hariannya di blog kok, ini loh alamatnya..ehh.. rahasia kan namanya buku harian pribadi.. Bahkan si penulis aja enggak tau alamatnya dan aku gak akan ngasih tau dia.. titik.

Eh.. authornya ngeliatin saya pake aura kematian gitu.. astaga.. iya deh entar di belakang panggung ya, asal gaji ai jangan dikurangin ye… lah… emang aku digaji ya? Masuk cerita ini aja gak digaji.. halah sudahlah… ayo lanjut..

Nah jadi aku sekarang lagi mau bikin entry blog baru nih, mau baca? Emm.. enggak boleh ah enggak boleh.. tapi boleh deh..

_28 juni 20xx_

_Title: Kebodohan kakak_

_Dear Diary (cie ileh..apaan sih..)  
Hari ini, pada kesempatan yang manis ini aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu.. (kok berasa naskah pidato ya)_

Aku mengerling, ini berasa naskah pidato, bukan buku harian, alah sebodo ah.. namanya juga buku harianku. Suka-suka aku dong ya gak? eh jangan pada ngacungin golok gitu dong... tapi kan memang benar, ya kan? nah, aku lanjut yah..

_Aku ingin mengungkapkan, beberapa kebodohan kakakku tercintah…_

Tercintah tapi aib-nya dibuka.. ais. .biarlah ini kan buku harianku… kalau inggrisnya, My life Journal gitu loh..

_Yang pertama kakakku tuh…_

Oke, aku mikir dulu bentar ya.. kakakku itu..

_Emosian.._

_Jadi kakakku itu kalau emosian gak bisa di kontrol banget ya olohh… bentar-bentar tuh dipanggil lagi kan, pasti deh ada yang enggak beres, entah di tantang Sakyou atau siapapun.. kenapa sih kak musti emosian.. santai aja dikit napa kak!_

"RETSUYA! LAMA AMIT SIH! LUMUTAN NIH!" Kakakku memekik sekeras mungkin.

Aku meninggalkan komputerku sejenak. Eh.. save to draft dulu, entar lanjut lagi ya

**Twitwit account of Gouki Ichimonji**

Ya ampun, tadi aku ngakak enggak ketolongan karena Retsu Seiba, si kapten tim victorys itu yang ada di bawah aku satu level tingkatnya - sstt.. tapi jangan bilang-bilang ya, katanya, Retsu-san malu hahahaha sebenernya sih karena aku takut ditimpuk panci sama Retsu-san dan fansnya itu.. iya deh.. aku belum se nge-tren Retsu kok tapi akan jadi seperti dia.. weits.. udah ah balik lagi ke cerita.. mau aku ceritain gak nih.. oke .. Tadi Retsu san itu cerita tentang dia ngebongkar buku harian adiknya, Go Seiba.

Untung puji syukur kagak punya tuh yang namanya buku harian, jaman nulis buku harian? Bentar aku ketawa dulu, myowahahahaha… eh.. jangan bilang Go juga, entar aku ditimpuk pakai beton seberat lima ratus ton lagi.

Sekarang tuh sudah jamannya twitwit, tau kan? Itu loh yang logonya gambar burung. Kalau enggak tau, wah.. musti tau… yang pasti disitu tuh lebih aptudet yah kan ada trending topic worldwide, namaku belum pernah nih jadi Trending topic worldwide nomor satu.. ngarep sih, pernah tuh bikin hashtag gouki ichimonji tapi enggak ada yang pakai.. jahat banget sih.. mewek bentar yah.. ah udah ah masa aku nangis, aku entar dikatain cewek lagi sama Mariko, eh.. Marina.. marina..

Oh iya aku habis masak nih, aku mau post ke twitpic, aku masak Onigiri loh.. nih aku twiit yah.

Baru satu menit aku mempublikasikan gambar itu, tiba-tiba sebuah tanda biru muncul di bawah tulisan 'interaction', siapa yah yang reply? Mungkin Chef teratas di Amerika kali yah minta aku jadi chef di sana.

Tuh kan ada reply, siapa tuh ya? Aku membuka kolom interactionku.

_#Marinaohgami: #Goukichimonji aduh dasar perempuan… kau itu laki-laki tetapi kenapa jago masak  
A minute ago_

Lah, ini lagi, Marina Ohgami, seperti yang aku ceritakan barusan, dia cewek paling sangar sedunia sepanjang segala abad! Aduh habis ini ditimpuk fans-nya deh.

Aku mengetik di keypad bebe-ku,  
#_goukichimonji : #Marinaohgami kan aku multi talenta! ^^_

Saat aku sedang menekan tombol _send_ eh tiba-tiba Retsuya, adikku yang paling aku sayang eh bukan tapi yang paling aku cinta keluar dari kamarnya dengan muka kalemnya. "Dasar phlegmatisme tingkat dewa.. apa dulu waktu masih kecil dia disuntikin antibiotik phlegmatis ya?"

"ada apa kak?" Tanya adikku itu dengan nada super ramah dan hangat, bahkan sampai hangatnya hingga dapat membekukan air dalam sekejap.

Aku yang ditanya begitu malah jadi gelagapan sendiri. "Eh.. anu.. mau Onigiri?"

Retsuya menatap lekat piring di atas meja, beberapa onigiri terhidang di atas piring yang aku susun rapi di atas meja makan, ada 5 buah. Ku pikir cukup buat bagi-bagi dengan yang lainnya.

Retsuya kemudian duduk di meja makan. Aku mengamatinya, ia menarik piring itu dan… hap! Dalam sekali tepuk nyamuk pun mati eh.. maksudnya dalam sekejap onigiri itu habis tak bersisa.

"Terimakasih!" Katanya kemudian meninggalkan piring kosongnya begitu saja.

"Hei.. kenapa kamu habiskan semua?" teriakku. Dan ia hanya berlalu.

**Twitwit account of Marina Ohgami**

Aku memandangi foto onigiri buatan Gouki dengan nanar, kapan aku bisa membuat onigiri sebaik dirinya! Aku mengumpat diriku sendiri, rasa iri menjalar ke seluruh pembuluh vena ku, masuk ke jantung lalu… loh kok aku jadi jelasin peredaran darah sih?

Aku terdiam kesal membaca twiit dari Gouki. Kata-kata apa yah yang bagus untuk membalas Gouki..? Aku berpikir sejenak… Tiba-tiba tercium bau hangus entah darimana. "Bilang aja makanannya gosong jangan-jangan!" Pekikku semangat.

Eh, bau hangus? Omeletku? "OMELETKU!" Aku berteriak tidak karuan, kembali ke dapur dan melihat warna omeletku berubah menjadi hitam legam.

"Marina! Bau apa ini!" Pekik ayahku dari dalam ruang kerjanya.

"Maaf yah.. omeletku.. gosong!" Ucapku sambil membereskan sisa-sisa omelet gosong itu. Gagal lagi, gagal lagi..

_#marinaohgami : #goukichimonji berisikk.. gara-gara kamu omeletku gosong! Tunggu pembalasanku!_

Aku mengirimkan twiit itu kepada Gouki. Habisnya kesal sih, kalau dia gak bikin leptopku bunyi, enggak kayak gini kan kejadiannya. Nyebelin dah! Semua karena Gouki.

Trinng! Sebuah pesan kembali masuk di leptopku. Dari si Gouki lagi tuh..

_#goukichimonji: #marinaohgami kenapa salahin aku! Kamu itu kan laki-laki bukan perempuan juga bukan.._

Aku mengepalkan tanganku geram kemudian mengambil mantel kuningku. Lihat saja Gouki, kau akan mendapatkan kejutan besar.

**Fesbuk account of Jin Kusanagi**

Aku berada di depan komputerku, bukan sih bukan komputerku, komputernya Borzoi School, enggak apa-apa lah, pinjam.. kan fasilitas sekolah… sebenarnya karena professor Borzoi dan Nero belum pulang sih, coba kalau pulang, pasti aku dan kembaranku, Zen kena maki habis-habisan terus disuruh ngepelin menaranya yang tinggi itu. Ogah deh yah.. jadi harus hati-hati nih.

Tring! Ada sebuah balon kata merah dan bertuliskan angka 1 di ujung kanan bawah layar. Ada yang mengajak aku chat rupanya.

_Zen: Kalah nih ye!_

Aku menggeram. Aku baru kalah main Dot* sama kembaranku ini, terang saja dia tersenyum puas, levelnya kini berada satu di atasku.

_Jin: tunggu saja! Sebentar lagi kau akan kalah! Ayo war lagi!_

Aku tersenyum sendiri, kali ini aku pasti akan menang. Tapi tiba-tiba, aku mendengar kegaduhan dari luar ruangan. Trinng! Suara itu menggema lagi

_Zen : sepertinya Nero sudah pulang._

_Jin : Iya_

_Zen: Kalau gitu matiin komputernya_

_Jin: Oke.. kamu juga!_

Aku mematikan komputerku kemudian menepuk pundak kembaranku yang berada di jarak kurang dari lima puluh sentimeter untuk mengajaknya keluar sebelum Nero memergoki kami.

xoxoxoxo

**a/n: **enggak bisa menjanjikan cerita bersambung, kalau sempet yah disambung. Request dari teman-teman di FB arigatou! Sorry banget kalau misal ada yang gak berkenan, gaje dekaka.. semoga kalian suka


End file.
